Invisible Wings
by Juludy Lyd 0211
Summary: Set after the story of Insurgent, Tris and Four go on yet another adventure. They will face more hardships, but can their love for one another, help them keep their sanity in this world of chaos? Tris/ Beatrice x Four/Tobias Fanfiction. (WARNING: INCLUDES OC (NOT MARY SUES OR GARY SUES EVEN THOUGH THEY MIGHT SEEM LIKE IT AT FIRST!) ) Rated T - Just in case.


**Hi! This is my second fanfic ever! I am so excited to be writing about one of my favourite YA books! Anyway, the idea of this story came to me in my sleep. Don't worry. Lots of lovey dovey scenes between Tris and Four, but WARNING: THERE IS A FEW/ A LOT OF OC ****CHARACTERS BUT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY LATTER ON IN THE STORY! I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and if you thought this chapter was bad, please, please tell me. One thing I am sure of though, is that it will get better. Thanks and enjoy yourselves! **

Chapter 1:

I woke up with Tobias's arms wrapped tightly around me. My eyes scanned the room; only to realize it was my room. Soon memories from last night came rushing into my mind. It takes me a while to register what it was that made me wake up. Then a huge growl of voices came seeping in through the window. It was the Dauntless and Factionless.

I turned slightly in Tobias's arms to face him better. With sometime I was facing him, having him staring at me with a big smirk. He chuckled silently, as I pray, hoping he didn't see my bright red face. "Come on," he says, getting out of bed and offering a hand.

By the time we got downstairs and out of the plain, old grey house, the growls became horns of death. That was how loud it was. Everyone was arguing about last night's events; the message from Edith Prior and the results of the attack. Everyone was shouting over one another. So loud, even the Amity from the Amity base could probably hear them.

Christina walks over to us. It was only then that I realized Tobias had his arm around me. His touch became so familiar and nogalistic, that I was getting used to the strong and encouraging felling of it. I noted to myself how his muscles feel across my back and the steady heartbeat in his chest. Slowly, I was lost in a chain of thoughts, staring at his dark blue eyes.

"EARTH TO TRIS!" I heard Christina scream in my ear, snapping myself back to life. Noticing my sudden reaction, Christina muttered something under her breath and began talking again, "Anyways, while the both of you dazed off. I was trying to tell you that everyone is trying to decide if we should listen to Edith Prior, no offence Tris. Or just leave the message." She eyed the both of us before we were joined by Uriah, Zeke and Shauna. They greeted us with warm smiles, like the deaths and hardship we faced yesterday were nothing but mere nightmares.

A loud grumbling sound fills the streets of the Abnegation homes, draining the loud chatters and laughter's of the Dauntless and Factionless. It was the sound of an engine.

**~BREAK~**

A sleek black motor-run bike stops in front of our group, everyone stops and stares. The thing perched on top of the bike gracefully swung its' unseen leg back onto the visible side of the bike, and hops off, like it's done it thousands of times before. It was 2 inches taller than me at most. Its hands slowly went up to where the face was supposed to be and swiftly lift the black chunk that covered its head.

It was a girl.

It was no older than me.

Everyone studies her from top to bottom. She wore boots that reached up to her knees and the shortest shorts I have ever seen. Her hands went up to the zipper of her leather jacket, as she slowly unzips it. Underneath the thick layer, was a black bra, exposing areas of golden brown skin. She had small tattoos across her body, but none of them big enough for me to see. Slowly, my eyes trailed to her face. She had a light brown hair and well-shaped face.

Her body is small in comparison to the rest of her. Her long legs make her seem tall despite her height. Though there were so many more details about her, the only words my brain could process were: Beautiful, like a princess.

She walks towards me, and flashes a big smile. "You must be Tris," her voice coated with honey, "I've been watching you."

**~BREAK~**

My eyes widen in shock, my mouth dangling wide open. "I'm sure you must be wondering how I know your name and all that. Must be quite a shocker for you," she chuckled and puts her hand, "My name is Liz. I'm from Dauntless and I'm Divergent. It's nice to finally meet you."

I take her hand and shake it. Despite her looks, her grip was strong and firm.

"How do you know about me? And why don't I know you?" I asked.

"I know every single one of you, but none of you know me," she says, and furrows her brows, "Well, you know me now. And I need all of you to trust me."

Before I could reply, someone in the crowd asks, "How do we know if we can trust this girl?"

I turn to see some Factionless pointing guns at Liz, but all she does is smile and chuckle. Everyone furrows their brows at her, but with a pang of warmth at the bottom of my stomach, I smile with her.

I feel Tobias arms tighten and tense around me, like a sign of warning. My body tenses up and as if reading our minds, Liz says, "Now, no need to tense up and get so serious over a little girl. I'm only 16."

"Get away from them," a familiar person said – Evelyn. That being said, Liz sighs, "I guess none of you are going to do anything until I explain myself."

I look at her again, and ask myself: Why the hell is she wearing a BRA outdoors?

Without looking at me, Liz says, " It's not a BRA sillies, it's a bikini top. People wear bikini's to beaches during the summer."

Murmurs go across the crowd and my face blushes, and Caleb come out and says, "Beaches don't exist. They only exist in Fairytales."

"Ooooh! We have a Etrudite here," She turns to Caleb and smiles, "and its Tris's traitor of a brother. Should have known!"

The crowd chuckles as Caleb's face turns pale, then a bright pink. The laughing dies out before she continues, "Anyway, back on subject. You better get yourselves comfortable, because this is going to be one hell of a long, long story."

**Okay. I noticed that it is a bit short. It was supposedly shorter because I wanted to keep some suspense up for the next chapter. So, please bear with me. I promise more mysteries will be unraveled like, What is Liz doing here? and What is she really? and maybe some more. Please review! I'll try to update soon! I'm going to go before I make any more promises. Hope to see you next time! **


End file.
